


Mr. Newspapers' Day Off

by SugarPeaWitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I don't care if no one asked for this you are getting Mr. Newspapers content and that's final, Minor Canonical Character(s), Mr. Newspapers Deserves Better, This fandom is STILL sleeping on Mr. Newpapers and I won't allow it, This whole thing is an 80's movie reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPeaWitch/pseuds/SugarPeaWitch
Summary: Mr. Newspapers has an uncanny skill at cutting to the chase and informing everyone about it. Intending to make one big statement before the latest issue's deadline, Mr. Newspapers calls out of work, orders a taxi, and embarks on a one-day trip through the streets of Austria. On his trail is unfortunately no one as even his boss, Austria, supports his endeavors.
Kudos: 1





	Mr. Newspapers' Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> (Original publication date: August 31, 2018)
> 
> I'm still continuing with the reposting as I work on new stuff, but even old works can still be good. This oneshot here is my proud contribution to the "Give minor characters more representation" movement because I cannot stop getting attached to side characters. I hope I did the man justice because he is worth it.

Someone great once said, “ _It is the working man who is the happy man. It is the idle man who is the miserable man._ ”

Its the words that best embodied the life of the young man sitting in his little office. It was a place of organized chaos with piles of papers stacked tall on the desk and floor, empty coffee cups filling the trash can, and a whiteboard filled to the brim with notes along the wall. Yet despite the limited space the man sat at his chair in concentration, almost unaware of his surroundings as he switched from quickly typing on his keyboard to jotting down notes with whatever pen that was within his reach. This place was the world of the longtime journalist known as Mr. Newspapers and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Of course that was before Mr. Newspapers finished publishing another massive load of articles this month only to be met with no praise from either his human coworkers or his patron country. His last issue even received criticism as some people thought he was making information up to push some agenda, which greatly pissed him off. 

This was made clear by the large note on his desk with his brief list of "Reasons Why That **Pissed** Me Off" written down in red ink. The gist of that list was essentially:

  1. He would never report lies as that would be the worst nightmare for his career.
  2. He shouldn’t be accused of such nonsense just because some citizens couldn't bother to look at his sources listed below every article.
  3. If you, a supposed critic, can’t even use the right your and you’re in your report, then what makes you qualified to give him crap about his work???



You could say that Mr. Newspapers was feeling a bit salty that day, which may have contributed to his spontaneous decision to take a vacation. 

* * *

“A vacation?” asked Austria, slightly confused. He had just been in the middle of reading when he was interrupted by a call from the journalist. “I wasn’t even aware you could do that.” 

“ _Well, I can, for your information, and that’s exactly what I’m doing_ ,” retorted Mr. Newspaper over the phone. “ _I’ve got my bag packed already and the taxi will be here any minute so there’s nothing you can do to stop me._ ” 

“Oh, I’m not going to stop you,” said Austria. “As long as you have your affairs in order beforehand then I don’t see why not.” 

“ _Wait. What? You want me to just...go ahead?_ ” asked Mr. Newspapers, having prepared for an argument. “ _You’re not upset?_ ”

“No, there’s no reason for me to be,” explained Austria. “You work hard so some time off to go sightseeing would be beneficial for you. Everyone deserves time away from their work and gain a readjustment in their worldly perspective."

“ _Wow_ ,” came Mr. Newspapers' flat reply.

The line is silent on the other end and Austria wondered if the call has cut before a voice boomed back.

“ _You don’t even care that I’m leaving?! This is exactly why I need a break. I get no appreciation **AT ALL**!_”

Then with a huff, the call went dead, leaving Austria in stunned silence.

“Well then...” said Austria to himself, shaking his head in disappointment. “That’s enough advice-giving from me for today.” He then went back to reading his book with no trouble. 

* * *

The taxi driver looked peeved when the young man he picked up didn’t know where he wanted to go.

“Just take me somewhere that isn’t here and fast,” was all the passenger had said. It would've been tempting to throw the boy out of the vehicle, but he promised a big tip.

“Tourists,” grumbled the driver to himself. He then began the drive over towards the busy city square while his passenger stared out the window, fingers continually fiddling with the camera around his neck all the while.

* * *

Stepping out of the taxi with his bag and camera, Mr. Newspapers grinned as he breathed in the fresh air. Being outside on a workday for him was both a thrilling and arbitrary moment. Usually, he only ever left the office for field coverage, so the thought of just strolling around the city to whatever place he wanted to seemed spontaneous.

“ _Life moves pretty fast_ ,” he thought to himself, recalling a quote he had read from somewhere. “ _If you don’t stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it._ ” With that, Mr. Newspapers adjusted his cap before striding down the sidewalk, ready to see what the world had to offer. 

However it seemed that what the world was offering was not acceptable to Mr. Newspapers at all. He had walked into a coffee shop, and within 15 minutes, he had gotten into an argument with the barista (They didn’t spell his name right) and another customer (They kept making ridiculous claims without official sources). He thought that by being such a big recognizable figure of the press, he obviously would have some authoritative ground to speak on. Sadly, no one in the shop knew who he was, much less gave a damn about him. He stormed out of the place while vowing to leave a strongly worded review beforehand. From their Mr. Newspapers' trip went further downhill (Two words: Pigeon poop) before the sour journalist called it quits after three hours and headed home.

* * *

Austria had just finished washing up after dinner when his phone rang for the second time that day. He hoped he wouldn’t be yelled at again for being supportive once he saw the caller ID. “Hello?” answered Austria. 

“ _I’ve changed my mind!_ ” declared Mr. Newspapers, not bothering with greetings. “ _The world is a chaotic place with no standards, so as of now, my vacation is over._ ” 

“Well, that was quick,” remarked Austria. He didn’t mind at all though, having Mr. Newspapers back just guaranteed that Austria would still have his reliable source of information present. “Did you at least have fun?”

Mr. Newspapers let out a scoff of disgust. “ _If fun is where you have to be surrounded by people constantly speaking despite having no idea what’s coming out of their mouth, then I would rather work full time without pay_." 

“Amen to that,” said Austria, remembering exactly why this guy was his newsman. “Good thing we both do that already.” 

“ _Not exactly_ ,” Mr. Newspapers pointed out. “ _I actually get paid, unlike you._ ” 

Austria gasped, clearly offended yet speechless, which only serve to make Mr. Newspapers laugh on the other end. Boy was he glad to be back.


End file.
